


Sacrée Soirée

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 sentences, But I need them, Emotional Hurt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, For maybe 5 minutes, Hurt Simon Lewis, If you blink you miss clace, Intimidation mention only, M/M, Protective Raphael, Raphael Santiago & Lily Chen - Freeform, Simon Lewis & Lily Chen, but who's care, i never know what tag, i'm sorry for Clary being nice, i'm sorry for clace too, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, just the word
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Le bal de promotion de Simon et Clary n’avait pas eu lieu lors de leur dernière année de lycée. Un an après leur ancien lycée à décider de finalement faire une fête à la place. Simon n’est pas heureux, mais heureusement Raphaël est là pour lui sauver la soirée.





	Sacrée Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta. La saison 2 n'existe pas. Pas de trahison. Se passe 1 an après la transformation de Simon environ.

Un soir ordinaire à l’hôtel Dumort, presque silencieux, seulement quelques bruits qui prouvaient la présence des autres vampires, chacun vaquait à leurs occupations, Raphaël assis à son bureau faisait encore de la paperasse, tandis que Lily et Elliott qui étaient posé tranquillement sur un des grands canapés de la salle de cinéma regardaient un vieux film classique en noir et blanc. Stan et Jacob eux se battaient dans un jeu vidéo de course. Les autres membres s’occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, certains en lisant des livres dans la grande bibliothèque, d’autres en écoutant de la musique, dans leur chambre.

Simon quand à lui était dans sa chambre, assis jambes tendues, sa tête et son dos reposant sur un oreiller contre la tête de lit derrière lui, son ordinateur portable posés sur ses cuisses.

Il surfait tranquillement sur internet, regardant des vidéos marrantes d’animaux lorsqu’il reçu une notification sur son onglet Facebook. Il pensait que c’était Magnus qui lui envoyait une image drôle, pour se moquer de lui, c’était devenu leurs petits jeux en plus des faux prénoms commençant seulement par la bonne première lettre. Il cliqua dessus, mais non ce n’était pas Magnus, ni Clary, ni personne qu’il ne connaissait d’ailleurs. Il lu le titre "Soirée en l’honneur des terminale de l’année dernière". Intrigué il lu le texte jusqu’au bout, à la fin de sa lecture il avait ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il trouvait cela complètement stupide, même si au fond, c’était plus parce qu’il était terrifier. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il s’empressa d’appeler sa meilleure amie qui était bien évidemment concerné par cette surprenante nouvelle. Heureusement il était encore tôt dans la nuit, à peine 22h, il espérait juste qu’elle n’était pas occupée avec une patrouille ou une activité de Shadowhunter. Elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

"Hey Si." Répondit Clary joyeusement.

"Hey, j’espère que je ne te dérange pas ? " Sourit-t-il à l’enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

"Non pas du tout, pour une fois c’est soirée repos. " dit-elle en rigolant.

"Ahaha, c’est cool. Dit est-ce que tu es allé sur Facebook aujourd’hui ? " Demanda Simon.

"Non, pourquoi ? "

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu comprendras, logiquement tu devrais avoir reçu une notification toi aussi. "

Grâce à son ouïe de vampire, Simon entendait le bruit des touches du clavier d’ordinateur, puis il entendit Clary marmonner, surement en train de lire la nouvelle.

"Oh, est-ce qu’ils sont sérieux ? Pourquoi avoir attendu 1 an pour faire ça ? " Demanda Clary, elle aussi très surprise de sa lecture.

"Apparemment oui. Hm…je suppose qu’ils voulaient y faire à la même période que les vrais bals, en fin d’année scolaire et attendre que tout le monde soit en vacance. Alors est-ce que tu compte y aller ? "

"Je devrais pouvoir me libérer une soirée oui, finalement je trouve ça plutôt cool de pouvoir enfin aller à notre bal de promo, même si s’en ai pas vraiment un, surtout que ce sera notre dernier. " Dit-elle en riant.

"Hm, oui c’est sur. " Simon était moins enthousiaste qu’elle.

"Tu devrais demander à Isabelle de t’accompagner. "

"Quoi ??? Mais pourquoi ??? J’apprécie Isabelle mais pas comme ça, et puis je ne veux pas y aller avec elle. "

"Oh, mais c’est juste que ça aurait été plus sympa d’y aller à 4, Jace, Isabelle, toi et moi. "

"Oh, je comprends, mais je préfère y aller seul, enfin que avec toi je veux dire". Simon espérait qu’elle comprendrait le sous-entendu, mais bien évidemment elle ne le fit pas. Il ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir aller à cette soirée avec son petit ami, si il en avait un ou une, il ferait pareil, mais il était seul et demander à Raphaël d’être sa date était hors de question, il ne supporterait pas un rejet.

Pour être honnête il aurait préféré n’y aller que avec Clary, son béguin pour elle avait évolué et s’était redirigé vers son chef de clan, il ne voulait juste pas être la troisième roue du carrosse, et finir par se retrouver seul en milieu de soirée parce que Clary et Jace roucouleraient, danseraient et le laisseraient seul dans un coin. Et surtout parce que ses années lycées n’étaient pas un très bon souvenir et il ne voulait pas revivre cette douleur le temps d’une soirée. Mais il ne dit rien, à la place il changea de sujet. Après quelques discussions animés sur tout et rien, ils se promirent de se voir pour parler de la soirée, puis ils raccrochèrent. Simon soupira abattu.

Simon aurait vraiment voulu demander à Raphaël de l’accompagner en tant qu’ami ou soutient mais il ne voulait pas que le latino voit à quel point il était encore plus pathétique au lycée et qu’il se faisait intimider, alors il préférait y aller seul, il se disait que ce n’était qu’une seule soirée, qu’il tiendrait le coup. Cette nuit avait lieu dans un mois, il avait le temps de se préparer mentalement.

 

~~~~~           

 

3 semaines plus tard, Simon n’avait bien évidemment parlé à aucun membre de cette fameuse soirée. En revanche eux avaient tous ressenti son anxiété, mais quand ils lui demandaient ce qui n’allait pas, il leur répondait que tout allait bien. Ils n’étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que c’était faux, mais ils ne voulaient pas forcer leur oisillon, alors ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions.

Raphaël était vraiment inquiet pour son bébé, il n’aimait pas le voir mal, mais il savait que Simon ne lui dirait rien cette fois-ci. Normalement quand Simon se sentait mal il venait toujours se confier à Raphaël, qui le consolait, donc là il savait que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas, alors il se renseignait auprès des autres membres du clan, mais malheureusement ils n’avaient pas plus d’information.

Le soir même Clary venait voir Simon à l’hôtel. Il espérait comprendre le mal être de son bébé, même si pour cela il devait écouter aux portes.

Clary arriva juste après le coucher du soleil. La plupart des membres du clan avaient déserté l’hôtel, n’appréciant que moyennement la présence de la Shadowhunter sous leur toit. Seul Raphaël et Lily bien évidemment était resté, non seulement pour protéger Simon au cas où, même si il savait au fond de lui que la rousse ne lui ferait jamais de mal physiquement, mais surtout pour savoir si Simon dirait à Clary ou non ce qui le tracasse depuis trois semaines. Il espérait que Simon se confierait.

Avec un léger et rapide bonjour à Raphaël et Lily qui étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon, Clary se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Simon, qui était heureusement juste en face de celle de Raphaël. Lily attendirent deux minutes et se précipitèrent en silence dans la chambre de celui-ci. Même si Raphaël détestait l’idée d’espionner son jeune, il se disait que c’était pour son bien, que s’il savait pourquoi est-ce que Simon ne se sentait pas bien ses derniers temps, il pourrait l’aider à aller mieux, s’il le pouvait. Avec Lily ils s’assirent sur le lit de Raphaël et discutèrent doucement tout en gardant une oreille attentive aux paroles sortant de l’autre chambre.

Dans l’autre pièce Clary et Simon discutèrent d’abord de banalités, puis de leur routine en tant que Shadowhunter et vampire, rien d’intéressant donc pour Lily et Raphaël. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses inutiles pendant un certain temps au grand désarroi des deux espions.

Enfin une phrase attira l’attention de Raphaël qui fit un signe de "chut" à Lily.

"Alors pour la soirée, comment on fait ? " Demanda la tête rouge.

Raphaël et Lily se rapprochèrent de la porte pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

"Comment ça ? " Répondit Simon.

"Est-ce que tu nous rejoins directement au lycée, ou tu préfère que l’on viennent te chercher ici et y aller tout les trois ensemble ? Ah moins que tu es finalement demandé à l’un des membres du clan de venir avec toi ? "

"Non, personne. Je pense que je vous rejoindrais là-bas, ça sera plus simple. "

Le ton presque triste de Simon interpella Raphaël et Lily, ils comprirent donc que l’anxiété de leur oisillon avait un rapport avec cette soirée. Le chef de clan complètement inconscient des sentiments de son jeune envers lui, était persuadé que Simon était triste parce qu’il aurait aimé aller à cette soirée avec Clary seulement, comme une date. Cette pensée attrista le mexicain qui avait des sentiments envers son jeune.

Lily étant au courant de leurs sentiments réciproques n’était pas inquiète, elle savait que le mal être de son ami n’était pas dû à Clary, mais à la soirée elle-même.

Ils furent interrompus de leurs pensées par la voix surprise de la Shadowhunter.

" Mais pourquoi Simon, je ne comprends pas, tu aurais pu inviter l’un d’eux, ça aurait été plus amusant. "

" Mais parce que ils ne sont pas au courant, et que je ne veux qu’aucuns d’entre eux m’accompagne. " Répondit Simon d’un ton exaspéré.

Malheureusement Clary insista. "Simon. " Souffla Clary. "Tu aurais…" Mais elle fut coupée par un Simon qui explosa de colère.

"Tu ne comprends pas, vraiment, Clary tu sais ce qu’il se passait pour moi au lycée, tu es peut être excité de cette soirée, mais pas moi. Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie de revoir toutes ces personnes qui m’intimidaient, m’ignoraient ou se moquaient de moi juste parce que j’étais un nerd !!! Et si je n’en ai parlé à personne, c’est parce que je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent, je ne veux pas qu’ils apprennent que j’étais encore plus pathétique au lycée que maintenant, d’accord, alors s’il te plaît, laisse tomber. " Il finit presque en larmes.

"Simon, je sais…je suis désolé. " Elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé de m’être emporté mais tu devrais y aller, d’accord ? On se voit vendredi, 21h00, à notre ancien lycée. "

"Oui d’accord. " Elle lui envoya un dernier regard triste, qu’il ne reçu pas parce qu’il avait la tête baissé, regardant ses chaussures, et elle s’en alla.

Simon s’écroula sur son lit.

De l’autre côté, dans la chambre de Raphaël, celui-ci avait les poings si serrés que ses jointures était blanches. Il n’avait qu’une envie, retrouver toutes les personnes qui ont fait du mal à son bébé à l’époque et de les tuer.

Lily quand à elle était sous le choc, elle était très attristé pour Simon. Elle regarda Raphaël, ses poings toujours serrés et un désir de mort ancré dans ses yeux. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer, se qui eût l’effet escompter. Raphaël tourna son regard vers elle.

"On ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul. " Dit Lily désespérément.

"Je sais, il n’ira pas tout seul, j’irais avec lui, enfin en quelque sorte. " Raphaël dit d’un ton déterminé.

Il expliqua alors son plan à Lily. Celle-ci était ravie, elle espérait que ça leur permettrait enfin de s’avouer leurs sentiments. Ils firent quelques recherchent pour savoir dans quelle lycée Simon et Clary étaient allé et une fois trouvé, ils continuèrent à discuter de l’organisation de leur plan.

Le reste de la semaine était encore plus dur des deux côtés. Même si il essayait de le cacher, en vain, Simon était encore plus maussade que d’habitude. Quand à Raphaël maintenant qu’il connaissait la vérité il ne voulait qu’une chose, consoler Simon, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas, alors il ne fit rien, se contentant d’essayer de lui changer les idées, avec plus ou moins de succès.

 

~~~~~

 

Le soir de la fête arriva. Simon se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il portait un jean serré, bleu foncé le moulant dans tout les bons endroits, une chemise noir avec le premier bouton ouvert, rentrée dans son pantalon et un veston gris foncé, qu’il avait emprunté à Raphaël, et pour finir sa tenue élégante, classique mais décontracté il avait opté pour des chaussures en daim assortit à son veston. Il avait mit un peu de gel pour dompter ses cheveux normalement en désordre. Il acquiesça à son reflet, se trouvant bien pour une fois. Dire qu’il était stressé était un euphémisme, mais il ne comptait pas se défiler. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée de l’hôtel. Pour justifier sa tenue inhabituelle, il avait dit au clan qu’il avait un diner avec des anciens amis du lycée dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Heureusement au cours de son année vampirique il avait ré appris à manger sans être malade tout de suite après, alors son mensonge était convaincant. Arriver en bas il croisa Raphaël et Lily qui discutaient tranquillement assis sur un canapé, tout en sirotant un verre de sang.

"Hey, euh…J’y vais. Passer une bonne soirée. " Leur dit Simon.

"Hey, est-ce que tu as bu avant de partir ? Est-ce que tu as pris une petite fiole de sang au cas où tu as soif pendant le repas ? Ne rentre pas trop tard, au moins une heure avant le lever du soleil, tu fais attention et si jamais tu as besoin, tu me téléphone ok ? Répondit Raphaël d’un ton doux. Lily ricana du côté protecteur de son chef.

"Oui papa. " Répondit Simon en riant.

Raphaël lui lança un regard noir. Lily éclata de rire. Elle adorait leurs gouailles, ils étaient tellement mignons, ils étaient parfaits l’un pour l’autre. Après s’être calmé elle dit à Simon. "Tu devrais y aller avant qu’il ne te demande les noms de tes amis, et leurs adresses au cas où il t’arriverais quelque chose, comme t’étouffer sur une pomme de terre. " Elle retint avec difficulté son rire. Cela lui valu une tape sur l’épaule de la part de Raphaël et un "Tt" de mécontentement.

Simon trottina jusqu'à la porte en riant et leur dit. "Tu as raison Lily, je vais vite y aller avant qu’il ne décide finalement de m’enfermer à l’hôtel pour ne pas que je risque de me faire mal. " Il ne laissa pas le temps à Raphaël de protester. Il ouvrit la porte et avec un dernier clin d’œil et une vague de la main, il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lily regarda Raphaël en souriant largement, elle se retenait son fou rire et lui dit d’un ton malicieux. "Allez…Papa, va te préparer. " Elle se leva et parti en courant vers sa chambre, dans tout l’hôtel on entendit Raphaël crier le nom de sa meilleure amie. Il soupira, alla mettre les verres au sale et monta à se changer à son tour.

Simon n’utilisa pas sa vitesse de vampire pour se rendre à son ancien lycée, au contraire il marchait lentement, pas pressé d’arriver à destination. Il était toujours angoissé, mais son humeur s’était allégée grâce à ce qu’il venait de se passer à l’hôtel. Il sourit largement à la pensée. Il n’en revenait pas, à quel point sa relation avec le reste des habitants de l’hôtel avait évoluée positivement en un an. Evidemment au début c’était compliquer, étant nouveau, confus, perdu, en colère et surtout le meilleur ami d’une Shadowhunter, la confiance avait du mal à se créer des deux côtés. Mais aujourd’hui il se sentait tellement bien, il se sentait à la maison. Il adorait tout les membres du clan, plus particulièrement Lily qu’il considérait un peu comme une grande sœur et bien sûr Raphaël, son chef, son mentor, son confident, son soutient, et surtout son ami, même si il aimerait quelque chose de plus, ce qu’il pensait impossible. En tout cas tout l’amour qu’il avait pour ces personnes, son genre, le lui rendaient bien.

Il accéléra un peu le pas, le cœur plus léger. Il savait que même si cette soirée ne se passait pas bien, les personnes les plus importantes pour lui l’aimaient et l’appréciaient pour ce qu’il était, pour qui il était, et ça c’était l’essentiel.

Il arriva finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant son ancien lycée, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir ici, il ne pensait jamais se retrouver là à nouveau. Il mit de côté le début de ses pensées sombres et entra. Il se souvenait encore où se trouvait les salles, alors il se dirigea directement vers le gymnase, là ou avait lieu la fête. Sur son chemin il croisa quelques personnes qui discutaient contre les casiers, certaines qu’il reconnaissait, d’autres non. Au bout de deux couloirs il se trouva devant les portes du gymnase, à travers les hublots il pouvait voir que la fête battait son plein même si elle venait de commencer. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et poussa les portes. Il inspecta la salle à la recherche de Clary et Jace. Il les trouva facilement, une chevelure de feu et un blond platine n’était pas dur à trouver même dans une foule. Ils étaient du côté des boissons et des snacks. Il traversa la piste de danse et atterri juste derrière eux, ils sirotaient leurs ponchs et discutaient tranquillement. Heureusement ils étaient seuls. Il tapota sur l’épaule de Clary pour attirer son attention, elle se retourna et quand elle vit que c’était Simon elle lui fit un câlin, quand à Jace il se contenta de le saluer d’un hochement de tête.

Ils allèrent tout les trois s’asseoir sur les gradins et discutèrent de tout et de rien, du moins Clary faisait la conversation alors que Jace et Simon l’écoutaient juste, en participant de temps en temps. Cela dura une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Jace invite Clary à danser, qui accepta avec plaisir, laissant Simon seul. Il savait que ça allait arriver, il soupira et retourna vers le buffet, mais il n’avait pas très faim alors il se contenta de se pencher contre la table, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique pop et regarda les gens danser et s’amuser. Il pensait qu’après deux ou trois chansons, les deux tourtereaux seraient revenu vers lui, mais après 30 minutes, ils avaient déjà apparemment oublié sa présence, trop occupé à roucoulés et s’embrassés pour se rappeler qu’il y avait une troisième personne avec eux. Il retourna alors s’asseoir sur les gradins seul, jouant avec son verre vide. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir ou pleurer que durant son temps seul, personne n’était venu lui adresser la parole comme s’il était invisible ou qu’il n’existait pas. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration pour se calmer et empêcher ses larmes de couler, lorsqu’il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête, son regard atterri sur 3 hommes qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Il avala la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge.

"Simon Lewis, quelle surprise, je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir ici ce soir. Tu es venu seul je présume, comme c’est étonnant." Ricana le blond tandis que ses deux sbires rigolaient.

Nathan Jones, le capitaine de l’équipe de football du lycée, toutes les filles ou presque étaient folles de lui. Il était le principal intimidateur de Simon, ainsi que ses deux colosses, qui faisaient tout ce que leur chef leur disait, ils le suivaient partout, un peu comme lui avec Clary.

Simon savait qu’en un an les gens ne pouvaient pas changer, même si il n’était pas le meilleur exemple, mais il pensait au moins que finir le lycée les aurait rendu un peu plus mature, c’était raté.

Au début Simon voulait les ignorer, mais il se dit qu’il n’était plus au lycée et qu’il était peut être temps de ne plus se laisser faire, sa condition de vampire lui donnant confiance il lui offrit un faux sourire et lui répondit.

"Nathan Jones et…ses deux acolytes. Je vois que tu n’as pas changé. Tu te trompe je suis venu ici avec Clary. Toi en revanche tu es venu seul." Il espérait lui faire fermer son clapet, mais c’était trop demander.

"Oh Clary, tu veux dire que tu es venu avec elle ET son petit ami le blond, autant dire que tu es venu seul. Tu ne l’as toujours pas convaincu de sortir avec toi ? Il va te falloir combien d’année Lewis avant que tu ne réalise qu’elle ne voudra jamais de toi, ou qu’aucune personne normalement constituée ne voudra jamais de toi. Qui voudrait d’un nul, d’un nerd, qui porte des tee-shirts de super-héros, qui ne s’arrête jamais de parler pour rien dire, qui ennuie tout le monde et qui à un physique quelconque ? Je te le dis…Personne. " Il finit en appuyant un doigt dans l’épaule de Simon.

Simon avait prévu d’être fort, courageux, de faire face mais à cet instant il avait juste mal, il avait l’impression d’être redevenu ce lycéen. Être un vampire n’avait pas changé sa personnalité ou qui il était au fond. Nathan avait raison, il avait langui pendant si longtemps après Clary espérant qu’un jour elle retournerait ses sentiments, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il était très bien avec ça parce qu’il c’était rendu compte que ce n’était qu’un béguin et pas de vrai sentiments romantiques. Mais alors est apparu Raphaël, et la il savait que c’était différent, que c’était des vrais sentiments, qui sont et ne seront jamais réciproque. Raphaël Santiago, prénoms et visage d’ange, corps d’un dieu, chef de clan des vampires, intelligent, sarcastique, drôle à sa manière, en cœur en or, qui fait passer son clan, sa famille et ses amis avant tout, aimé et respecté, ne pourrait jamais tombé amoureux du pauvre nerd Simon Lewis. Simon s’apprêtait à se lever pour aller se réfugier au toilette, lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler, enfin pas n’importe qui, cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 

~~~~~

 

A l’hôtel cinq minutes après le départ de Simon, Raphaël avait pris une douche et s’apprêtait à se préparer. Normalement il ne demandait jamais de l’aide pour s’habiller, mais il voulait assortir sa tenue à celle de Simon. Il appela alors Lily qui prit un plaisir à l’aider. Elle fouilla dans son dressing et sortit toutes les tenues qui pourraient faire l’affaire. Comme Lily le disait que le défilé de mode commence. Après quelques essayages plus ou moins satisfaisant, ils se mirent d’accord sur un jean noir moulant assorti à la chemise de Simon, puis une chemise bleu foncée s’accordant avec le jean de son bébé, puis un veston gris, deux ou trois teintes plus clair que celui de l’oisillon, enfin pour les chaussures ils avaient misés sur des bottines en cuirs noires. Il retourna à la salle de bain pour se coiffer, il opta pour sa coiffure habituelle, les cheveux en arrières un peu bombés à l’avant, tout ça grâce à du gel. Maintenant il était parfait. Quand il revint dans la chambre Lily le siffla et l’applaudit. Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta un coussin à la figure, qu’elle attrapa sans difficulté.

"Tu es parfait, comme d’habitude mais là c’est encore mieux, Simon va être conquis. " S’exclama Lily.

Raphaël soupira et lui répondit. "Tu parle il aura ses yeux rivés sur sa rouquine. "

"Tt, allez Raph, je te l’ai déjà dis, Simon n’a d’yeux que pour toi et ce soir il ne pourra pas les décoller de toi. Et s’il te plaît, profite de cette soirée pour enfin vous avouez vos sentiments mutuels. Je te promets que je ne vous laisserais pas rentrer à l’hôtel si vous ne revenez pas en couple, c’est clair ? " Finit-elle le menaçant du regard.

Raphaël n’avait pas peur de Lily, il était cent fois plus effrayant qu’elle, mais il savait qu’elle était vraiment capable de les laisser sur le pan de la porte, alors il acquiesça juste. Elle hocha la tête, lui souhaita bonne chance et avec un clin d’œil quitta la chambre. Raphaël soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

Durant le court trajet il se demandait si il allait se faire passer pour le petit ami de Simon, mais ayant peur de se faire rejeter, ou juste pour un ami. Arriver devant le lycée il se dit qu’il avisera en fonction de la situation. Il entra dans le bâtiment. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, il se dirigea grâce à son ouïe, en suivant la musique. Il arriva alors devant deux grandes portes à hublots. Il regarda à travers l’un d’eux, pas de toute c’était bien ici. Il souffla, Raphaël était rarement autant stressé, pourtant il avait plus de 80 ans et avait vécu beaucoup de chose. Il poussa l’une des portes et entra, il chercha immédiatement Simon. Son regard se dirigea vers les gradins et il l’aperçut. Il était assis, trois hommes se tenaient devant lui, ils avaient l’air de lui parler, en revanche Simon avait l’air tendu. Il se rapprocha doucement pour entendre leur conversation, mais sans se faire remarquer. Ce qu’il entendit le rendit fou de rage, comment ils osaient parler à son bébé comme ça, il n’avait qu’une envie les cogner, mais il ne voulait pas mettre Simon dans l’embarras alors il se retint. Il avait pris sa décision, il allait faire taire ces trois abrutis et leur montrer qu’il était facile d’aimer Simon Lewis, à quel point il était formidable et qu’il voulait passer le reste de son existence avec lui. Il alla se poster discrètement derrière les trois mousquetaires et passa à l’action en criant son nom. "Simon. "

 

~~~~~

 

La voix de Raphaël, il devait halluciner. Simon se leva et regarda juste devant lui, mais non ce n’était pas un rêve, Raphaël Santiago était bien là, juste derrière les trois têtes à claques, souriant de ses dents blanches. Il était à couper le souffle dans ses jeans moulants et…il cligna des yeux, est-ce que ses vêtements étaient assortis aux siens, noir, bleu, gris, jean, chemise, veston, oui ils l’étaient, Simon étaient hypnotisé, mais il sortit tout de même de sa transe pour lui répondre.

"Raphaël. " Cria-t-il de surprise. "Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? " Il avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras, il était tellement heureux qu’il soit là, pour lui, comme toujours, il ne savait pas comment il avait su mais ça n’avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait c’était sa présence.

Raphaël se rapprocha doucement, il dépassa les daltons et s’arrêta juste devant Simon, il se pencha, lui donna un rapide baiser et pris sa main dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolé bébé, je sais que je t’ai dis que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir à cause de cette réunion, mais tu es tellement plus important qu’une stupide réunion, tu es plus important que tout. J’ai envoyé Lily à ma place, je ne te l’ai pas dis parce que je voulais te surprendre alors…Surprise. " Il finit avec un sourire presque timide.

Simon était choqué de ce qu’il venait de se passer, Raphaël venait de l’embrasser, certes juste un petit bisou, mais tout de même et il venait de lui faire une sorte de déclaration. Il se retint de se pincer pour vérifier encore une fois s’il rêvait. Mais il comprit vite, que c’était pour de faux, Raphaël avait dû entendre leur conversation et il voulait le venger et se débarrasser d’eux, ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur que ce soit pour de faux, mais si rentrer dans le jeu de Raphaël voulait dire, l’embrasser, le toucher, lui prendre la main, l’enlacer et danser avec lui, il n’allait pas s’en priver, il allait en profiter. Il regarda alors Raphaël tendrement et lui sourit. "Tu es le meilleur."

Il l’attrapa par les hanches et le tira vers lui, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne pour un vrai baiser cette fois. Raphaël sourit dans le baiser, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Simon et approfondit le baiser, ce qui les fit gémir tout les deux. Ils se détachèrent au bout d’une minute. Raphaël se déplaça à côté de Simon, passa sa main autour de sa taille pour l’attirer dans son côté. Quand son regard se posa sur les trois crétins, il se retint de rire, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante. Il se retourna vers Simon et lui demanda. "Tu ne me présente pas tes amis chéri?"

"Oh eux…ce ne sont pas mes amis…ils sont personnes d’importants…non en fait ils sont juste personne. " Il fléchit ses genoux, s’inclina légèrement et tendit une main, paume vers le haut et lui dit. " Mon chevalier en armure, m’accorderez vous cette danse?"

Raphaël éclata de rire, lui prit sa main tendue et lui répondit. "Avec plaisir mon damoiseau en détresse. " Simon rigola et tira Raphaël en direction de la piste de danse, tout sourire, sans un regard pour Nathan et ses deux larbins.

 

~~~~~

 

Sans prêter attention aux personnes qui les entouraient, Simon et Raphaël dansaient sur la musique lente que le dj passait, les bras enroulés autour de l’autre, se balançant lentement. Simon voulait juste profiter de cette instant dans les bras de son latino mais il avait tellement de question et sa nature curieuse l’obligea à les posées.

"Raphaël, qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Comment tu as su où je me trouvais? E pourquoi…" Raphaël le coupa avec un petit rire. "Simon, une question à la fois. Ecoute, ça faisait un mois que tu étais malheureux et normalement tu viens me parler quand ça va pas, mais la tu ne l’a pas fait et tu n’as rien dit aux autres non plus, tu leur répétais que tout allait bien, alors on était tous inquiet. Quand Clary est venu te voir la semaine dernière je…on…avec Lily on vous a espionné. Il fallait qu’on sache ce qui n’allait pas et on s’est dit que tu allais surement en parler avec elle, et heureusement tu l’as fais, c’est comme ça que j’ai su, il ne me manquait plus qu’à trouver le lycée, mais ça c’était facile. Je suis désolé Simon, on n’aurait pas du vous écoutez, nous immiscé dans ta vie privée, si tu ne voulais pas nous en parler, on aurait dû respecter ton choix et…" il fut coupé par les lèvres de Simon. Il gémit de surprise mais répondit vite au baiser. Simon le tira par les hanches pour l’attirer encore plus près et approfondit le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Raphaël pour demander l’accès, que Raphaël lui accorda avec plaisir, puis il explora les recoins de sa bouche, leurs langues dansant en synchronisation dans un rythme lent. Même si ils n’avaient pas besoin de respirer, ils finirent par se séparer, leurs fronts reposant l’un contre l’autre.

"Ne t’excuse jamais de vouloir me protéger. " lui chuchota Simon. "Et la prochaine fois je te promets que je te parlerais, c’est juste que cette fois…enfin tu sais, tu as entendu. " Il se recula légèrement et baissa la tête. Raphaël mit immédiatement un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et il lui dit tendrement. "Tu n’es et ne seras jamais pathétique à mes yeux Simon Lewis, ni ceux du clan. Tu es tout sauf ça, tu es gentil, intelligent, drôle, passionné, extrêmement fidèle envers les gens que tu aimes, et tu es beau, séduisant, magnifique même et je t’interdis une seule seconde de penser ça de toi. Tu es le rayon de soleil de l’hôtel, tu es notre lumière, _tù eres mi vida._ " Il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser rempli de tendresse.

Ils continuèrent à danser, discuter, rigoler, s’embrasser naturellement, sans se poser de question. Ils profitaient juste de la soirée. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles, que rien ni personne ne pouvaient éclater. La soirée cauchemardesque de Simon c’était transformée en soirée de rêve, presque comme un conte de fée. Si il avait su dès le début que ça allait se passer comme ça, il ne se serait jamais mit dans cet état pendant tout un mois, inquiétant ses amis.

Malheureusement la soirée devait prendre fin. Ils se dirigèrent vers Clary et Jace, qui furent étonnés de voir Raphaël, eux aussi étaient tellement absorbés dans leur propre monde qu’ils n’avaient même pas remarqué sa présence, mais Simon ne leur en voulait pas, après tout lui aussi les avaient un peu oubliés, seul Raphaël comptait. Ils se dirent au revoir et les deux couples repartir chacun de leur côté. Simon et Raphaël marchèrent tout le chemin du retour main dans la main.

De retour à l’hôtel, ils allèrent directement à la cuisine pour se servir à boire puis s’installèrent sur le canapé du salon, Raphaël assis normalement, son bras enroulé autour de l’épaule de Simon, qui avait sa tête posé sur l’épaule de Raphaël, à moitié allongé sur lui. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils buvaient tranquillement leurs verres et profitaient de l’instant présent. Ils n’entendirent même pas la personne derrière eux.

"Bon retour les amoureux. " Dit Lily d’un ton enjoué. Raphaël et Simon se levèrent d’un bond du canapé, comme pris en flagrant délit.

"Hey Lily. " Répondit timidement Simon. Raphaël se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête, et plissa ses yeux en signe d’avertissement, elle lui tira la langue.

"Alors…je vois que la soirée c’est très bien passé. " Dit-elle en souriant et en agitant ses sourcils.

"Hm…oui d’ailleurs on est exténué, on allait se coucher. " lui répondit Raphaël. Il tira Simon par la main et les traîna vers leurs chambres.

"Mais vous avez pas fini vos verres. " Ricana Lily.

"On a plus soif. " Cria Raphaël.

"Ah l’amour. " Murmura Lily à elle-même, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Simon et Raphaël arrivèrent devant leurs portes, ils adoraient Lily mais elle les avait sortit de leur bulle, et ruinée l’ambiance.

"Bon alors…" "Alors…" Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils rigolèrent. "Va y commence. " Dit Raphaël.

"Je voulais te remercier encore pour ce soir, grâce à toi j’ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie, même si elle est pas très longue. " Lui dit timidement Simon. Il se pencha et embrassa Raphaël sur la joue, qui était un peu déçu que ce ne soit que sur la joue.

"Moi aussi, j’ai passé une excellent soirée, et ne me remercie pas, c’est normal, je ferais toujours tout pour toi, et d’ailleurs…tout ce que je t’ai dit ce soir…je…c’était…je le pensais et je ne t’ai pas embrassé pour faire taire les trois abrutis, mais parce que j’en avais envie depuis longtemps et…" Il fut encore une fois coupé par les lèvres de Simon. Sous le choc et le poids du corps de Simon, le dos de Raphaël se retrouva contre le mur. Il enroula ses bras autour du dos de Simon et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés. Leur baiser devenait enflammé, des soupirs étouffés et des gémissements en harmonies pouvaient être entendus, tandis que leurs langues tourbillonnaient l’une autour de l’autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Simon lui dit haletant. " Moi aussi je t’ai embrassé parce que j’en avais horriblement envie et pas juste pour jouer le jeu. " Puis il attaqua le cou de Raphaël de petits baisers.

"Simon, pas que je me plaigne mais il faut qu’on parle quand même, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Raphaël.

"Hm…Mais ce n’est pas suffisant…ce que l’on vient de se dire…et puis on est obligé…de le faire…tout de suite. " Il ponctuait chaque petit morceau de phrase par un baiser dans le cou.

"Je…non ça ne l’est pas, et oui tout de suite. " Souffla Raphaël.

"Bon d’accord. " Simon se redressa en faisant la moue, comme un petit enfant, ce qui fit sourire Raphaël.

"Qu’est-ce qu’on est…je veux dire est-ce qu’on est ensemble…je…euh…en couple? " Dit doucement Raphaël. Le voir balbutier et tout timide c’était tellement adorable. Il prit les mains de Raphaël dans les siennes, caressant le dos avec ses pouces et lui répondit. " Je pensais que c’était assez clair, mais apparemment non. Alors oui, si c’est ce que tu veux, oui, oui et encore oui. Si être en couple veux dire, pouvoir te tenir la main, t’enlacer, te câliner, t’embrasser quand j’en ai envie et pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à le faire, alors oui on l’est. Dit Simon avec un énorme sourire, sourire que Raphaël lui rendit. "C’est ce que je veux aussi _mi sol._ "

"Bon alors c’est parfait, on est d’accord, est-ce que l’on peut recommencer à s’embrasser maintenant…Petit ami. " Dit Simon en rigolant, ce qui fit rire Raphaël, celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, à la place il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour un baiser, Simon l’imita et le rejoins à mi chemin. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent à leurs places habituelles, enroulées autour de l’autre. Ils s’embrassaient encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu’ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective, souriant, heureux et officiellement ensemble.

Demain serait un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie à deux et ils l’espéraient pour l’éternité.

 

~~~~~

 

Si vous voulez venir discuter de ses deux idiots amoureux [Mon Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) et aussi de Malec, Bughead, Evak, ONE OK ROCK et Arashi!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> Commentaires et kudos me donne toujours le sourire ;)


End file.
